Amor Vincit Omnia or Love conquers all things
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Christine flees Paris for a life in Rouen. Now mute or nearly so she is employed by a mysterious owner of manor who employs oddies. Never meting the owner. She now works as maid. She never dream that fate would send her angel back her. Erik, now owner of manor in Rouen. Never dream that he would see his angel again. Can Erik make Christine trust him again. And will love win.
1. Chapter 1

It truly broke Christine's heart when Erik told her to leave with Raoul. She had given a part of her to him. He casted her aside like she was nothing to him. He had let her go when she did not want to be let go. The relationship Christine had with Raoul had change since that night as did so many other things of the course of this year. She grew to hate Raoul. Some may ask how one grew to hate someone you once wanted to marry. Well that easy to answer, she hate him because he took the one part of her that still had her angel, Erik, touch away from her. Christine's angelic voice was destroyed. Raoul became a distant thing to her. He would only hurt her more if she did not do as he wanted. That is a how her voice was destroyed with her screams of pleads to him to stop. Christine realized now she loved Erik so much more than she ever love Raoul. So here Christine was trying to make her way back to Paris away from Raoul family estate. Yes, that right she left.

Christine was on a road dress in a servant or peasant dress. Her hair was hidden in a tan cloth. Her bruises were hidden from the world. She felt so alone. Christine never felt as alone as she did now. She slowly walked on. Wincing every step she took. Her ankles were so very painful from Raoul and Christine latest fight. She only had a small amount of food and only the clothes she had were on her back as well a small amount of money. Not that it really matter. She really could not speak. Christine had to stay hidden from the world. If Raoul found her she would be as good as dead. She truly did not know where to go any more. Part of her wanted Erik but at the same time she knew he did not want her. So where was she to go? She had no choice any more. Christine could not go back to her life she had before. She needed to move on. A carriage was come up on her.

She ducked into the trees that were by the road. Christine only hoped she would be able to find peace one day. It just pasted by which was a blessing for her. After it was about meter down the road she slowly came out from the trees. And then she continued down the road.

Christine life had taken so many turns in the past year that so out of her control. She had no money; she had no home. The more she thought on those things on her painful walk the more she realized that she could not go Paris at all. They would realize it was her and then her life would be over. But what was she to do. The tears started to well up in Christine eyes and slowly drip down her once beautiful face. She had no choice she needed to keep moving. Night fell quickly as she continued to walk toward Paris.

By morning Christine had reach the train station in Paris. She needed to get out Paris quickly. For she knew it only be a matter of hours before she would found. Christine did not stop to see any one. She simply waited for the train station to open. She sat by it and took out what little food she had left. She was starveling she had not eaten since breakfast yesterday. The fight had happen shortly after that then Christine left right after that. She dared not stop yesterday in fear of getting caught. She was also cold and tried but that could wait till she was on the train. When the ticket booth open she quickly brought a train ride for as far as her money could take her. The price of her ticket took Christine as far as Rouen.

Rouen, Christine guessed that is where she would make her home. God willing better than the one she had with Raoul.

When the train pulled into the station she quickly boarded. The cloak she had on covered her face. Ironic is it not, how Christine now hide her own face as her dear Maestro once did. She found an empty seat and sat down. She was trying to look like a no body and not be stared at. For she knew if anyone saw her and recognize her it would be over. An elderly gentleman sat next to her He held a package in his hand. He looked at her. In all reality he stared at Christine. She looked at him an unnerving look.

"Forgive me Madame, you just remind me of my niece. She passed away not long ago. What your name"

"Chris-"

Her voiced cracked then gave out completely. Christine nearly broke down in tears because her voice.

"Well Chris, are you planning to stay in Rouen"

Christine nodded her head yes.

"Do you have a place to stay once you get there?"

Christine shook her head no.

"Well, I was hired by a mysterious new owner of a manor. He is used to hiring oddities not that you are an oddity my dear. My name is Darren. Do you know how to clean, cook and sew my dear. "

Again Christine nodded her head yes. He took her hand his and shook it. Then he kissed the top of it.

"Then I can hire you as a maid of shorts. You will earn your kept and you will stay with me and my wife, Isabella."

About an hour later he asked Christine another question which she feared more than anything else.

"Have you always been mute Chris?"

"No"

Christine voice was still strained just from that simple word. He took her hand and smiled. Darren and Christine had a deep understanding of each other. He did not know her deep secret but he was willing to help her. When the train finally pull into the station roughly two hours later Christine rose and started to head out. Darren grabbed his package and then his bags. Then he followed her out of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

A note: Italics are thoughts.

An hour later Darren and Christine arrived at the manor. Christine looked at the huge manor. There was a smaller house was by the stables. The grounds were beautiful. Darren looked at Christine. A woman came out of the smaller house. Her black hair was pulled back. She was wore a kind smile. The cart pulled to a stop in-front of the house. Darren got out. The woman hugged Darren. A man came out of the stable he had club foot and walked with cane. He had short sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. His grey eyes met Christine blue eyes. Another servant came from around the back of the house. He was shockingly tall. He looked at Christine in awe. Christine looked down at her folded hands. Darren walked back to the chart. He reached up to help Christine down.

"Isabella this Chris she will be staying with us and working as maid in manor. Chris this is Isabella my wife and head maid. That is Remy he is the stable master." Darren started he point to man with cane. "And this is Anton he is he ground keeper."

Christine stepped down with the help of Darren. She smiled at all of them. She tucked auburn brown curl behind her one ear. Isabella came over to her and held her hand out for her. Christine took Isabella hand.

"Nice to meet you" Christine said barely above a whisper.

"Chris, here recently lost her voice but hopefully in time her voice will return." Darren said.

"Come on, deary. I need your help cleaning the dining room of the manor." Isabella said.

Christine walked up the manor with Isabella. They enter the great room. Christine eyes traveled up the walls. Everything about this room scream of Erik but that was just wishful think Christine scolded herself. Isabella led her on to huge dining room. That was in state of disaster. Isabella sighed and went to get a mop and bucket of water, a broom and dusk pan. Christine started to pick up pieces of broken glass and plates. Isabella walked back in and looked at Christine picking up piece of broken plates.

"Sorry about mess. The master had a bit of fit last night. Chris, do think you start on this for me? I have to see to the other maids. I will be in the kitchen if you need anything. It is right through that door" Isabella asked.

Christine nodded her head. Isabella walked out of the room leaving Christine to her own thoughts. Christine was lost in her own mind. Memories from her old life came rushing back to her. Tears fell down from her eyes. _Come on Chris you cannot dwell on what could have been. This is not good start to your new life. You feel lost I know but this place could be your home. _Christine put down the pieces of plates and glass. She started to sweep the floor and sweep up the pieces of plates that were on the floor.

An hour later the floors were swept clean. Christine went back to picking up pieces of plate from the table. Her mess of hair had fallen out from cloth on her hair. Christine sighed again as piece of her hair fell down over her face. She finally took off the cloth to wipe down her face. Christine ankle was killing her in pain. But she was working through the pain.

Meanwhile Erik was in his music room. He was consumed with thought of Christine and what she was doing now. He was lost in his world that centered on her. The mask was off o his face. Even after year she still was center of his world. Yes in ways he was putting his old life behind him. He even tried to move on to have a new woman in his life, Lady Clarisse. Clarisse was no Christine. She was attractive but she did not have his angel innocence idealistic view on the world. She also did not have Christine voice or inspire his music. But Lady Clarisse was a friend of his new upper class friends. Lady Clarisse was the woman the rest of world wanted him to love and marry. But even now Christine angelic blue eyes flashed in his mind. And her beautiful mess of auburn curls that hugged her curves of her body. Lady Clarisse hair was light blonde like the rays of sun. Her honey colored eyes was lovely in their own right. The more time Erik spent with Lady Clarisse the more time he felt she was not right for him. She at time only seemed to care about how big the estate was or how much money he made from his designs. She did not care for some of his servants who were oddities. But she did not care he was deformed which made no sense to him. These thoughts were the things that cause the mess of dining room. A knocked sounded on the door to music room waking Erik from his thoughts.

"Come in" Erik said

"Sir, here is package you were excepting from Paris."Darren said

"Thank you Darren. I trust all went well while you were in Paris"

"Oh yes sir. On the train I met lovely young woman."

Erik groaned. This was not going to good he could feel it. He ran his hand through his black wig.

"What are you trying to tell me Darren" Erik demanded.

"I hire this young woman as maid to replace Chloë. She has no family here and little to no money. She had no place to stay. She seemed to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. One look at her lovely face with fading bruise on her face I could not let live on the streets."

"What's her name" Erik asked

"Her name is Chris…I know it short for something but I do not know what. Did I mention that woman can speak really?"

_Really Chris what kind of name is that for woman. Wait this girl can speak. Really what did that mean?_

"What do mean" Erik asked.

"She recently lost her voice. It may return to her. Her voice cracked when she talked to me. It made her new tears. Anton likes her"

"Anton likes every woman he sees"

"Remy likes her as well. He thinks she's an angel brought to life."

"No woman an angel… but I will humor you why does he think she's an angel."

"Her eyes he said he never seen a purer blue eyes ever. It was not color either but what was behind them he said. When she looked at him he swears he did not his deformity but saw him as man. He said he never had woman look at him that way the first time she met him. Isabella even saw his deformity the first time she met him. Not Chris so she is angel in Remy's book."

"Remy is living in fantasy world. So where is my new maid?"

"She is cleaning up the dining room. She has been at it for over an hour. She was just got done sweep up the floor when I walked past."

"Why is not Georgette or Harriette cleaning it?"

"Isabella is going to help Chris but has got busy."

"I want to see her"

"I will send her up after she has finished."

"See that you do?"

Christine was mopping the floor. When Darren came back through the room she was on her hands and knees. Darren did not see her at first. The room looked almost like new. The candles holder was up. The table runner was perfectly center and ran down the entire table. For the most part the floor was mopped. She was just scrubbing spots that were stained. He rounded the table. That was when he was her ankle. It was black and blue and it looked swollen. Darren never heard her complain about the pain she must be feeling. Darren reached down to get her up. She should not be working at all. She should be resting not on her hand and knees scrubbing this floor. Christine moved on to another spot and started to hum a song that hunted her dreams. Her voice did not crack as did so. Darren stopped suddenly as if transfixed on Christine's angelic humming.

Unknown to either of them, Erik had followed Darren down to the dining room. He noted that a woman who matched his Christine height and weight was on her the floor scrubbing. The rest of the room looked better to then it looked in years. Even the woman hair matched his Christine's hair. Her angelic humming hit a part of Erik's heart that did not seem touch in over a year.

Darren or Erik did not know how long they stood there transfixed by Christine. She started to get up. That was when Erik noticed the woman's one ankle was twice size of the other one and black, blue and purple. For all the clues that Erik saw he was not prepared for the sight as the woman turned.

As Christine turned Erik's heart stopped. He would know those eyes anywhere. Darren reached to help her. Darren made her sit down in one of chairs as he took her injured ankle in his hand. _She was here. His angel has returned to him. What has happen to her?_


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

"Darren what is it" Christine asked her voiced crack half way through it.

She cringed at the way her voice cracked. Darren paid no attention to Christine question. Darren pushed on her ankle to see if it was broken. Christine eyes wide in pain. She hissed when he touched her ankle.

"You're hurt Chris. Hurt bad"

"Yeah so" she said barely above whisper.

"So, you will not be working here" Erik said.

Christine heart nearly stopped at the sound of Erik's voice. Darren turned to look up at sound of his master voice. Christine went to get to her feet and nearly fell over. She would have if Darren hadn't reacted quickly.

"But sir -" Darren started.

Erik walked farther into the room. His black leather mask was on his face. Christine eyes met Erik's yellow-green eyes. She gasped at the sight of him. All her feeling for him came right back. For once Remy was right this was an angel brought to life. It was Erik's angel.

"Darren, leave us" Erik snapped.

Darren looked at Christine with I'm sorry look. Then he left the room. Christine was a tremble. She did know what was going to happen. She closed her eyes. Tears started to leak out from the corner of her eyes. Christine bowed her head. Suddenly she felt a glove hand along her chin lifting of her chin to look up. She looked up at Erik. Her lips trembled. His gloved hand wiped away her tears.

"Christine…Ah Christine… My Christine"

Christine brought her hand to his face. In part to make sure she was imaging him. The more she touched his face the more tears fell from her eyes. This was like a dream brought to life to her but yet she knew he did not want her that way. Yet the look in his eyes told otherwise_. It's him, my god it him.., my angel. God, why are you doing this to me? God I love him still. _

"Erik is it really -" Christine said but her voice cracked then gave out.

"Don't speak you will only hurt your voice more angel… Yes it's me. I will not have you work for me. My Christine… You are more important than that. "

"I'm not"

Erik put his finger over her mouth to keep her from talking. The last thing Erik knew of Christine life was she was with Raoul_. Raoul used to treat her like she was the center of his world much like Erik still did. What had change in that year. Now his precious angel battered and bruised believing she was not important to anyone._ _Her prefect voice was gone. But if her humming was any indication her voice would return in time._

"You can stay here but not as a servant Christine never as that. You are my guest. And you are going rest and heal. I do not care if you believe you are not worth it. Because, to me you are and I will be damned if I let you work for me in this state. Angel..."

Erik acting quickly with his grace of cat picked Christine off her feet like she weighed nothing. He carried out of the room and headed up the stairs. He passed many rooms until he was across from his master chambers. He opened the door across from his. The room was fit for a queen. Shades of rich plums and ruby reds with golden hues were the rooms color scheme. It was fit for the Greek God's, Hades, queen Persephone. Erik walked over to four-poster bed and place Christine down gently not to hurt her any more. Then he walked over to bay windows and pulled back the curtains. Light now filled the room. Then Erik returned to the bed to look at her hurt ankle. As he pressed on her ankle she hissed in pain. He looked up at her. Their eyes met. His eyes read I'm sorry.

"Good news it is not broken Christine what has happened to you"

"Many things"

"You rest my dear and Erik will take care of you"

Christine smiled at him._ Just like old times. Do not be foolish Christine life does not work that way. Remember he let you go. _Erik ran her hand down the side of her face. He walked out of the room and went to get medical supplies.

Christine looked around the room now room was filled with light. The bed where she laid on was a four-poster bed with canopy in rich plum color. The wood in room was dark cherry in color. The room still screamed of Erik. This remind of her of her room in Erik home beneath the opera house. There was armoire one side of the room. And large fireplace with arm chairs so a person could seat by the fire. There was door that she assumed which lead to bathroom. There were large beautiful rugs on the dark wood floor. There was dressing divider on corner of the room. The window looked out on huge garden. The door open again and Erik walked back inside. He had a piece of white cloth in his hands. He walked back over to bed and took Christine hurt ankle in his hands. He started to wrap her ankle tight enough to stop her from hurt anymore but loose enough not to hurt her. When he was finished he tied a knot at the end of it. He ran his hand up her calf but stop when the temptation became too much. He smoothed down the end of her dress. He quickly got off the bed. He went to leave the room. Right before he walked out of the door he turned back to her. His eyes were near tears and in awe.

"I will send one of my maids to help you undress my dear."

Erik closed the door. His heart pounded in his chest. His angel had return to him. Erik went in search of Darren and Isabella. He found them in now clean dining room. They looked at each other unsure of what just happened.

"What do you mean he ordered you and then they were gone when you came back" Isabella asked.

"That is what happened my sweet I was about to carry Chris back down to own house and send for the doctor. She is hurt Bella hurt bad." Darren said.

"Her name is not Chris… it is Christine. Isabella, go see to her she in the room across from mind." Erik stated.

Isabella left the room.

"Darren now tell me everything that has happen when Christine spare me no detail."

Darren began to tell Erik what he knew. When Darren was done Erik had more question then answers Meanwhile Isabella and her young ten-year old daughter Katarina head upstairs to help Christine. Katarina had wavy black hair was pulled back into pony tail with a beautiful blue bow in her hair. She wore pretty blue dress. Katarina ran into Christine room and over to the bed without knocking. Katarina looked at Christine in awe. Katarina looked like everyone else only she was deaf. That was the main reason her parents were hired to work here. Katarina hopped up on the bed with Christine. Christine smiled at Katarina. Katarina touched Christine face.

"Hello" Christine whispered.

"Hello, are you a Princess"

Christine shook her head no. Isabella walked into the room. Isabella smiled at the picture before her. Isabella had seen Clarisse react to children it was nothing like Christine reaction. Katarina had been known to get right in people faces so she could read their lips. Christine did not seem to mind at all. In fact Christine was smiled at Katarina and touched Katarina face as Katarina touched her face.

"I think you are one you're beautiful mama tell me princess are beautiful so you must be one" Katarina stated.

Isabella walked over to be and touch Katarina shoulder get her attention. Katarina looked up at her mother.

"Yes Mama"

"Why don't you pick out a night-dress for Miss Christine?"

"Alright Mama"

Isabella helped Christine off the bed and walked with her over to the dressing divider. Katarina ran over with white nightdress with lace flower on it. They quickly got Christine dressed. Then they helped her back to the bed.

"Katarina why don't you go to Papa and tell him about the princess"

"Alright mama I will"

Katarina nearly was out of the room. She turned around and looked back at Christine. Isabella helped back into the bed.

"Goodbye Princess Christine"

"Bye Katarina"

Katarina ran out of the room and head to find her father. Isabella looked at Christine with tears in her eyes. Christine looked up at Isabella.

"You are truly an angel"

Christine shook her head. Isabella sat down on the bed next to Christine. Isabella took Christine hand in hers.

"Katarina is deaf I know she can get into people faces so she can read their lips. It bothers most people but you did not react at all. In fact you let her and smiled at her. Trust me Chris you are angel even if you do not see it everyone around you can."

Isabella patted Christine face and walked out of the room. Christine was left to her own thoughts about what just happen and how her life had taken another turn. Tears ran down her face. Here she was trying to escape from her past and she waltz right back into the arms of the man who hurt more than Raoul did with all the fights. The man who was her world but year ago, now, was the man who she was a guest of. She felt like she was more lost now then she was when she left Raoul. Her heart and soul was crying out in joy that she had found Erik but her brain could still felt uneasy and unsure how to react because he did not want her. _God, why are you doing to me? I still love him god I do._


End file.
